Fanfic: Patch, Paul and Peggy: When Seven Seas Collide
Could this be the first fanfic ever? It's actually a crossover of Lalaloopsy and Yellow Submarine. Here are the characters: Main characters Patch Treasurechest from Lalaloopsy Peggy Seven Seas from Lalaloopsy Paul from Yellow Submarine Minor characters Cotton Hoppalong from Lalaloopsy Teddy Honey Pots from Lalaloopsy Ringo from Yellow Submarine Sprouts Sunshine from Lalaloopsy Alice in Lalaloopsyland from Lalaloopsy Scraps Stitched n Sewn from Lalaloopsy John and George from Yellow Submarine That's all. Let's start this fanfic. Plot All right, where should I begin? Well, Paul fell down a hole all the way to Lalaloopsyland. He fell on Peggy Seven Seas. "Yo matey, you okay?" she asked. Paul was speechless. He noticed her orange colored hair, tan skin and beautiful outfit. He started to blush a bit. "Well, um, I..." he said. "I understand you kinda have a crush on me." said Peggy. "Uh huh." Paul replied, with a bit of a blush on his face. "Well, I'll see you later. I better get back to Teddy's." "Goodbye!" Paul said. Meanwhile, Patch and Cotton were taking a walk. "Hey look! It's Peggy Seven Seas!" Patch said. "Well, what a relief! I heard she's gonna be a rock star in the next week!" Cotton said. "I wanna date her!" Patch said. "I don't know Patch. She might be in the middle of something right now." Cotton replied. Patch said, "Well, I just wanna date, that's all!" Patch almost cried but, Cotton comforted him saying, "We'll do find Alice. She might have some planning to do." Peggy was on her way to Teddy's until she bumped into Sprouts Sunshine. "What are you doing here?" Sprouts asked. "I wanted some of Teddy's honey." Peggy replied. "Why is that?" Sprouts asked. Peggy replied, "I need some sweetening because I'm gonna be a lead guitarist of my own band." "What's the name of your band?" Sprouts asked. "The Mossolbs. It's backwards for a real life band, 'The Blossoms'" Peggy said. "Cool." Sprouts insisted. "I'll go get Teddy so you can have some of her honey." Sprouts knocked on Teddy's door. "Teddy!" she said. "Someone wants your enchanted sweetening!" "Is it you again?" Teddy asked. "Yes, but someone else wants it this time." said Sprouts. "Who?" Teddy asked. "Peggy Seven Seas!" Sprouts said. "Oh my, yes. Do come in!" Teddy said as she opened the door. "Ahoy, matey!" Peggy said. "Have any honey left for me?" "Oh yes, I only have one honey pot left!" Teddy said. "But don't worry. I'll make some more later." "Good." Peggy said. Peggy tasted the honey and she loved the taste. "Oh my. That's the best honey ever so far!' she said. "Glad you like it." Teddy said, and she turned to Sprouts. "Want some?" "No thanks, I just had a big breakfast." Sprouts said. Soon, Scraps Stitched N Sewn bursted into the door. "I just saw some Macca out here!' "Macca?" Teddy asked. "What she meant is that a guy fell from the sky onto Peggy Seven Seas. His name is Paul." Sprouts said. "So that was his name!" Peggy said. "I should have known he was one of the Beatles." Meanwhile, in the other world... "What happened to you?" George asked. "Nothing." said Paul. "I just saw a beautiful pirate girl." "You mean Peggy Seven Seas?" John asked. "Really?" Paul said. "She's pretty ugly you know." Ringo said. Paul was shocked to hear his friend say such a thing. "D'oh!" he said. "Well, she does have to be alone sometime." To be continued... That was part 1. Part 2 coming soon.